dalimondarchivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fireth
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Red scales with teal spots and fur in place of fins as well and behind all four paws. A melee fighter, he is well muscled and built to take down a variety of foes. In his ancient years, his mane has greyed and grown long, even replacing the fin down his back. His braids are done by the Dwarves in Aughendall, his gold bands also a product of dwarven craft and dragon work. Where the mane isn't braided, it is cut short (for armor fitting) or tangled due to his wyvern, Raven. Personality Varies, He can be excitable and carefree or solemn and depressed. As of late he's been rather mature yet naive. As an ancient, he spends his days lazing and finding new ways to be a pest without exerting too much energy. He has made friends with the dwarves of Aughendall, learning their craft and assisting their projects in return for maintaining the braids Likes & Dislikes Strengths & Weaknesses Story Biography Origin: Born of mixed parentage, he's a western type drake with the fur trimmings of a eastern dragon. A result of an experimental breeding by his father and immediately considered a failure. Efforts to destroy him being thwarted by his mother, he eventually died at his fathers claws. In the world of istaria, he is born with the Gift and his death only results in him waking in a new place. His new life soon filled with a variety of bipedal creatures, elves and saris and such, and a lot of ancient dragons. He pestered the lot, learned as he went and completed his rites to become an adult. Flight was beautiful but didn't last, his father ran across him once again. Again an experiment, he was returned to a hatchling state and bound to it with a set of rune engraved bracelets. Escaping his father, he once again returned to Istaria, determined to undo what his father did. This determination only lead him to run across the one that would be his mate, an instant bond forming for him and making him want to protect the one he loves. Many months were shared between the two and while his mate might not wake, he remains loyal to him, only seeking pleasure for release and friendship, nothing more. And when that can't be found, physical exertion through craft or combat settles him, and as such he has worked his way back to the rites that would allow him flight once again. Eventually he gave up waiting for his mate to awaken, throwing himself into his training and eventually breaking his bonds and ascending to adult. He didn't stop there, briefly pausing training to get use to his larger size before once again throwing himself into training. During his training, he stumbled across a purple hatchling giving a blue dragoness a hard time, though made no attempt to intervene. Still the hatchling turned to question his business watching, and began to recruit him into her guild. A black and teal ancient that attended to the hatchling attempted to posture as if she was larger, while barely taller than Fireth. He didn't take it and prefers to call her shorty. Hitting 100 seasons of his training, he completed the final required tasks, and approached his elders, gaining permission to attempt the ancient rites. Near the end of his rites, the blue dragoness confronted him, seeking to find out why he'd agreed to serve the same hatchling that enslaved her. An exchange of tales later, both of them stood before the portal to the Rift, guild behind them for support. The dragoness, Siria, Went first, quickly followed by Fireth. They made their way to The Sleeper, heard her tale and battled her ancient foe together, completing their rites and gaining the right to ascend to ancient. Now an ancient, he still feels a desire to seek a family to call his own, even going as far as to build a lair in hopes. Ongoing Story Recently his old mate returned, as well as the red ancient he so desperately wanted to befriend. Now much older and a lot calmer, the two reds spoke and became friends and more. Requesting to be allowed into the family in whatever position Idar would take him, he's now happily settled as a pet. He does his best to help Idar where needed, mainly reading books to Idar as requested. However nothing lasts, even now he is alone, having ended up in a parallel world to his own, though far more chaotic in nature. He's doing his best to make sense of it and find a place for himself. He's purchased a lair and works towards completing it enough to live in it. He has recently encountered another ancient named Draa, and hopes to befriend him. Trivia Gallery Bounce.png Babies.PNG Essence.PNG Category:Characters